


You Spin Me Right Round (Dan Avidan/Reader)

by DoctorCharlie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 21st Birthday, Alcohol, Bar, Drunkenness, Feelings, Gender Neutral, Internal Monologue, NYC, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, young Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCharlie/pseuds/DoctorCharlie
Summary: A short story about a freshly turned 21 year old drunk Reader and their experience dealing with their emotions for their partner, Dan Avidan (22) at their birthday celebration. Feelings and drunken choices ensue. No smut, but handsy characters. One-Shot.





	You Spin Me Right Round (Dan Avidan/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a rejected short story from my series that I turned into a gender neutral reader-insert. I feel like it fits better as an insert. First time writing a reader fic. Please leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> Tags: 21st Birthday, Alcohol Use, Recreational Drug Use, Dead or Alive, Young Danny and Friends, No smut, Touchy characters, Internal Monologue.

_If I, I get to know your name. Well if I, could trace your private number, baby_

Circles. Circles were all you could see in your vision as the lights spun above you. Those bright bar disco lights were so cliché, but so enchanting when you were blitzed out of your mind. How many shots of tequila had your best friend Joe handed you? Five? Six? Shit, it was probably ten by now. As soon as you stepped into the bar with the Trio, you knew you were not going to be able to walk out of there functioning as a normal human… well, maybe it was normal for a fresh twenty one year old. They promised you it would be okay. They had gone through it the year before as soon as they turned twenty one. It was going to be a typical birthday with some shots added in. Newly legal and already messed up. What a way to start this new journey into adulthood.

Lights, lights glittered around you as you felt the bass shake the floor, the music pounding into your soul, feeling it in your bones. 

_You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby_

Dead or Alive filled the bar, people’s bodies moving together as they drunkenly swayed just as you did. Goodness, this place was stifling. What twenty year olds listened to 80’s rock? Oh, yeah, the lovable nerds that you had been friends with for your entire life. Of course, they would pick the 80’s bar with his favorite music playing. Your feet tapped to the beat automatically, hands sliding down your legs, hips swaying without protest to the music. You nearly jumped out of your skin when a solid mass pressed against your behind as you leaned back. A glance over your shoulder showed you exactly whom you expected to dance with you. Dark brown bushy hair bounced in place as he danced along. His chocolate brown eyes met yours and that goofy smile you’ve come to crave grew on his soft lips. Large slender hands encircled your waist as both bodies melded together on the dance floor. You melted into his chest, head laid back against his shoulder, faces meeting for the first time in a few minutes. How long had it been since he was this close to you ? A few hours ago? A day? Weeks? Months? You hadn’t seen much of him since he moved to Boston for college. It had been years since you all had separated to different schools. You stayed near home, going to school in New York City, much closer to your family and friends than he was. All your brain could focus on was his amazing smile and how did it taste? How long had it been since you touched any part of this sweet man? Shit, you must had been much more drunk than you thought you were if all you could imagine was his hands against your bare skin. That or it was the weed he offered you hours before.

_I got to be your friend now, baby And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

“What are you staring at, (y/n)?” His smooth voice whispered into your ear. His voice was clear over the music. There was no slur to his words as he hadn’t drank anything that night. Designated Drunk Wrangler he had told you. It was a good thing you all had walked from your apartment instead of driving.  

You matched his grin as you replied, “You. Who else would I stare at?”

His gaze shifted to look around the room before meeting you again.

“I mean there’s plenty of beautiful people here. I bet you could find someone to dance with you.” 

He was serious with that statement. Did he really think that you weren’t into him anymore? You knew you hadn’t been the touchiest partner since he had been gone.  You hadn’t gotten clingy like he expected you to. Calls and visits were reserved for the weekends when you both would be free from studying. You remembered him laughing nervously one night over the phone, “Do you still love me?” You reassured him that you did. You tried to show him as much love as you could when you would make the drive to his apartment. Being virgins made it difficult, but you tried your best.

“Yeah, but none of them have a kissable smile like yours.” You whispered back watching his lips shift into a smirk. “Plus, it’s my birthday. I choose whom I dance with. I mean you’re the one all up on me right now.”

You could feel his chuckle vibrate against your back, a warmth filling your wasted heart as he pulled away to spin you around only to pull you back into his chest. A finger lifted your chin up to meet his gaze, faces barely apart, hot breaths being exchanged in the small space between you both.  You could smell his usual cinnamon and Old Spice cologne, but the earthy smell of the joint you both shared earlier overpowered both sweet smells.

  
“If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask, sweetheart. I can’t let you leave without a birthday smooch anyways.” His signature laugh filled your ears once again, before he tilted his head slightly down to press lips against yours. Perfect. Perfect was the only word you could comprehend as your arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, one hand sliding into his curls, the other hand pulling him closer. His hot wet tongue traced your lower lip asking for entrance as the kiss deepened. Gladly, yours parted to welcome him to make out town. 

_You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round_

So there you two stood, making out on the dance floor as Dead or Alive blared, crowds of people dancing in sync, his hands roaming feeling up any part of you that was semi-appropriate. Maybe he missed you as much as you missed him. Maybe this could work out. Even if it didn’t you had him here for yourself in that moment.

A whine escaped your throat as he parted, you begged with only his name, “Danny.”

“What’s up, baby?” His voice was so full of smug pride at your disheveled drunk self. Never had you begged Dan Avidan for anything in your life and here you leaned against him, wasted, and horny beyond compare at his damn cute self. You needed him in your life, and in your pants. You needed him more than you wanted oxygen in that moment.

“Can- can we go somewhere?” You slurred hoping it made any type of sense. Gods know your logic wasn’t. Dan threw back a sympathetic look at you. You guessed it didn’t come out as you meant it to.  

“Yeah. I can go grab Joe and Adam and we can go somewhere else if you want?” He was so naïve. So innocent to your intentions. He pulled back as if to go get the guys, but you managed to grab his arm before he could pull too far away. You sauntered into his personal space, pressing your hips together, a hand sliding back into his curls pulling slightly, and your other hand sliding into the waistband of his pants. Wide eyes matched yours and it was your turn to smirk.

“No. Just us. Please, Danny?” You could see his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed before he nodded rapidly.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked pulling your hand out of his jeans. Even as drunk and high as you were, and through all of the colorful lights you could see his face turning an adorable crimson shade. He laced his fingers through yours, holding on as if you were to fade away.

“Anywhere with you.” You whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos.  
> I'm tempted to write the second chapter/conclusion to this. Tell me if y'all would be interested.


End file.
